Personal computing devices are constantly evolving into smaller and more portable devices for consumer use. Devices in the form of wearables have been developed, such as electronic watches and wrist bands containing electronic information. In some instances, the wearables may include consumer information and data that can be transferred by the consumer as a form of identification and/or as a form of payment. Systems are needed to operate seamlessly with such devices for consumer interaction and transactions.